True Friends
by hellolove
Summary: Everyone at school finds out Miley is Hannah Montana. She starts hanging out with the popular people. Lilly and Oliver are left behind. Loliver.
1. School

Title: True Friends

Description: Everyone at school finds out Miley is Hannah Montana. She starts hanging out with the popular people. Lilly and Oliver are left behind. Loliver.

Chapter 1

xx

It was just a regular Monday at Seaview High. Lilly, Miley, and Oliver were sitting at their usual table at lunch. "So what's going on later?" Oliver asked Miley and Lilly.

"I have no plans." Lilly answered. She looked to Miley.

"Concert for me." Miley replied, taking a bite of her food.

"Want to walk home with me?" Lilly asked Oliver. They didn't live too far apart. "Then we can just hang out at my house. My mom works late so I'm there by myself."

"Cool." Oliver nodded.

Miley pulled out her phone and started texting one of her famous friends. Lilly just rolled her eyes. Miley had been spending a lot more time as Hannah with those friends and less with them lately. Lilly and Oliver finished their lunches. "Uh, Miles, I think lunch is over." Lilly tapped Miley's shoulder.

"Oh sorry." Miley put her phone away. She stood up and started to walk over to throw away her plate. When she spun around, though, she bumped right into Amber. Her food got all over both of their shirts. "Whoops..."

"Watch where you're going, freak!" Amber shrieked. "I can't believe you got that nasty stuff all over my new shirt!"

"Sorry." Miley replied.

"Ugh you can't do anything right you stupid hillbilly." Amber teased. "You can't sing or act or even carry a lunch tray. Poor thing." Amber walked quickly towards the bathroom.

"That's what she thinks." Miley hissed under her breath. She followed Amber to the bathroom so she could get cleaned up also.

"What are you doing in here?" Amber asked with a tone.

"I'm washing dishes, what do you think?" Miley questioned.

"Yeah well I don't want to be near a loser like you anymore." Amber replied. "And I was _going _to wear this new shirt to the _Hannah Montana_ concert tonight. Oh well I'll just buy a new one." She shrugged.

"Well guess what? I'll be at the _Hannah Montana_ concert too." Miley crossed her arms.

"Yeah, outside on the street." Amber said.

"I don't think so. Try on the stage." Miley snapped.

Amber rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever."

"Want proof?" Miley asked. "Here are two backstage passes. I'll see you there." Miley pulled passes out of her purse. She was going to offer them to Oliver and Lilly, but it didn't seem like they wanted to go anyway.

"Fine." Amber took the passes and walked out of the girls bathroom.

xx

Ok, so that was the first chapter. I want it to mostly be Loliver. It was short, but let me know what you think, or if you have any ideas. How was it? Is this something you'd like to read? I don't know, if I get enough people to read it and review then I'll post more soon. I also have another that I started that I might post soon too.


	2. Beach and Concert

Sorry it's been a long time since I posted on this story.

Chapter 2

xx

Miley was backstage at the concert, her opening act was on stage and she was ready to go.

Suddenly she saw Amber and Ashley walk in. "Oh my god, it's Hannah Montana!" Ashley shrieked.

Miley thought about what she was about to do. She was sick of being uncool at school. It was time to stop being treated like a loser. She walked up to Amber and Ashley. "Hi Amber, hi Ashley."

"You know our names?" Ashley asked, confused.

"Oh my gosh, you're Miley aren't you?" Amber questioned.

"No, that's Hannah Montana." Ashley corrected.

"Yes, I am." Miley nodded.

"Wow, that is so cool!" Amber replied. "You should be friends with us."

"Yeah you're going to be like the most popular girl in school!" Ashley exclaimed, finally realizing what was going on.

"We'll see." Miley smirked. "Gotta go on stage now."

xx

Lilly and Oliver were sitting at her house. "So what should we do?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Oliver questioned.

"Want to go down to the beach?" Lilly suggested.

"I guess so." Oliver replied.

Lilly put her shoes back on and they went out the back door. "I'm hungry anyway." Lilly stated.

"Fine, but I'm not buying you food this time." Oliver explained. Lilly gave him a dirty look. "What? My mom stopped giving me allowance because I forgot to feed the fish."

Lilly rolled her eyes as they walked onto the beach. "Fine." They walked up to Rico's and Lilly ordered a large nachos and a strawberry smoothie for herself. "You can buy your own."

"That's just rude." Oliver replied, sitting on a stool.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" Jackson asked, he walked over. He had been cleaning the tables.

"Pretty good." Lilly answered. "What about you?"

"Oh you know, catering to Miley and working as usual." Jackson replied, walking behind the counter. The other guy working handed Lilly her order and she walked to a table.

Oliver followed her to the table and sat with her. "So..."

"I'm not sharing." Lilly took a big bite of her chips.

"Lilly..." Oliver gave her a sad face.

"Oh fine." Lilly slid her the nachos towards him.

Oliver grinned. "I love you!" He hugged her and then started eating her food.

Lilly gave him a funny look. "Okay.."

"I mean...you know...you gave me food. I'm a guy. I love food." Oliver stammered.

"Right." Lilly sat back in her chair and drank her smoothie. "So anyway, when did your mom say for you to be home?"

"Oh, like 5." Oliver replied.

"Oliver, it's 5:30." Lilly showed him the clock on her phone.

Oliver jumped up. "Gotta go!"

"Text me later." Lilly laughed.

Oliver ran off the beach.

xx

I have to decide how I want Lilly and Oliver to get together. Anyway leave reviews and let me know what you think.


	3. Uncool

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 3

xx

The next day at school, Lilly and Oliver were hanging out by her locker. "I wonder where Miley is." Lilly said.

"I don't know." Oliver shrugged. "We should hang out tonight though, Miley too if she wants, my mom works late. We can watch movies at my house."

"Ok cool. My mom will be glad to have me out of the house again." Lilly said.

"Sweet, my mom just made some jerky too." Oliver nodded.

"Thats...good." Lilly smiled. "Oh there's Miley. Hey, Miley!"

Miley walked over. "Hey, guys. What's going on?"

"Oh, Lilly and I were just making plans to-" Oliver began.

"Miley!" Amber called.

"Sorry, guys, I'll see you at lunch." Miley waved and walked over to Amber and Ashley.

"Did we just get blown off for Amber and Ashley?" Lilly asked confused.

"I think we did..." Oliver replied.

The bell rang. "Well I'll see you a little later." Lilly said.

"Yep, laters." Oliver walked away when she did.

At lunch, Oliver caught up with Lilly and walked with her to the table. "So how were your morning classes?"

"Boring yours?" Lilly sat down.

Oliver sat down too. "Same, got a paper to write yay."

"Ooh me too. Exciting." Lilly said sarcastically.

"So I wonder what's with Miley." Oliver pointed to where Miley was sitting, at Amber and Ashley's table.

"I'm going to text her." Lilly said. She took her phone out and sent Miley a message. _Hey whats going on? Why arent you sitting with us?_

"Yeah, good idea." Oliver agreed.

"This should be her." Lilly's phone vibrated on the table. _They know my secret.. _"Look, Oliver." She showed Oliver.

"Did she tell them?" Oliver questoined.

"Let me see." Lilly hit reply. _Did you tell them?_ She set her phone back on the table and started eating her lunch.

"Why would she tell them?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know." Lilly shrugged. Her phone vibrated again. "I guess we'll find out." She looked at her phone. _Yeah i told them yesterday i was tired of being uncool _"I'm not really sure what to say to that." She showed Oliver.

"Seriously?" Oliver questioned. "That's kind of mean."

"Kind of." Lilly repeated. "Well whatever I'm over it. We don't need to hang out with her."

"Yeah we're too _un_cool." Oliver made a face.

"Yep." Lilly agreed.

xx

Ok so I don't know, I have to think of something else I want to happen, and then have Lilly and Oliver get together. So leave reviews.


	4. I'd Lie

So I haven't updated this story in a long time. I didn't know what else to have happen so I've been thinking about it a lot. Anyway let me know what you think about it.

Chapter 4

xx

The next few weeks, Lilly and Oliver saw less and less of Miley. Lilly was standing in the kitchen with her mom. Heather was doing dishes while Lilly scooped some ice cream. "So, honey, why hasn't Miley been around lately?"

"I don't know...she started hanging around with Amber and Ashley a lot." Lilly answered.

"So you've just been hanging out with Oliver?" Heather asked.

"Pretty much. We're going bowling tonight I think." Lilly shrugged.

"Oh, bowling on a Saturday night? Like a date?" Heather questioned.

"Mom! It isn't like that..." Lilly left the room with her bowl.

"Sorry, I just thought since you two were together so much.." Heather apologized from the kitchen.

Lilly rolled her eyes. She sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels while she started to eat her ice cream. She stopped on a music channel. _He sees everything black and white, never let nobody see him cry. I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine. _Lilly started thinking about what her mom had said as the words of the Taylor Swift song went through her mind. _I could tell you his favorite color's green, he loves to argue, born on the seventeenth. His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes and if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie._

x Lilly's POV x

I switched the tv off and left my bowl, still half full of ice cream, in the kitchen. "I'm going for a walk."

"Alright, don't be gone long. If you're going to be. Call and let me know." Mom answered.

I nodded as I headed out the door. I checked my back pocket to make sure I had my phone. Yep. I don't really know why I left, I just needed some air. I couldn't stop thinking about the song either. It kept playing in my head. Unknowingly I walked towards Oliver's house and soon found myself on the sidewalk in front of his house. I sighed and walked up to his doorway, ringing the doorbell.

Soon, Oliver opened the door. "Hey, Lilly! What are you doing here?" He smiled a little. It was cute. Why am I thinking this? I wouldn't normally think Oliver's cute. What is wrong with me today?

"Oh, well I just wanted to go for a walk to get out of the house. Then I thought _I wonder what Oliver's up to_!" That sounded stupid. I mentally hit myself. Why was I so self conscious around him now? We'd been friends since we were little.

"Cool, so you want to come in and hang out? My mom is at the station today." Oliver opened the door wider.

"Sure." I stepped inside. I liked being at Oliver's house, it always felt so much like home. Growing up, we would stay at each other's houses all the time because we each lived with only our mom. "So what have you been up to today?"

Oliver sat down on his couch. "Nothing really, my mom got me up early to tell me she was leaving and that I had to clean my room or she'd ground me, so I got up and cleaned my room."

I laughed and sat on the couch with him. "That's awesome." Oliver's room was never clean. "But...you stuffed it all in your closet didn't you."

"Hey! I only stuffed like half of it in there. The garbage- I actually threw away." He laughed and I did too.

"Aww, what a good little boy." I looked at the tv. "Oliver, why are you watching Are You Dumber Than a Dog?"

Oliver quickly took the remote and turned it off. "I'm-Pshh-no-I am-I AM NOT dumber than a dog!"

I started laughing hard. "Stupid beagle." I could hear him mutter.

"Yet you still watch the show." I sighed, jokingly.

"Psh- no it was on cause my mom- yeah." Oliver got up. "So anyway we should go to the beach or something."

I smiled. "Ok."

"Let me go change." He pointed up the stairs.

"Alright, I'll wait here." I watched him go upstairs. The song was still going through my head. _If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie._ Maybe I really did care for him in more than a friend way, I could never tell him though.

xx

Let me know if you liked the chapter, and where I'm going with it. I'll try to update soon.


	5. Becca

Chapter 5

xx

Lilly and Oliver ended up spending the whole day together. They had finished at the bowling alley and were walking home. "I had fun." Lilly smiled.

"Yeah, that's because I let you win." Oliver crossed his arms.

"You can't beat me even when the bumpers are up." Lilly answered.

"Bowling's just not my thing." Oliver replied.

"And neither is surfing or skateboarding..." Lilly reminded him, jokingly.

"Yeah but lockers." Oliver smirked. "Lockers I can do."

"Can't argue there." Lilly replied, smiling.

They kept walking towards their houses. "So are you going home now?" He asked.

"I suppose." Lilly answered. "What do you have going on tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet. You can text me later, though. Or in the morning." Oliver offered.

"Alright." They approached Lilly's house. "See you later."

"Ok, text me." Oliver waved and started walking towards his own house after watching her go inside.

xx Lilly's POV xx

The next morning, I woke up and got dressed. Then I had some breakfast and waited for Oliver to text me. After waiting a while I just decided to text him. _Hey what are you doing?_

My phone beeped, it said I had a new message from Oliver. _Oh hey im just getting ready to go down to the beach w/ becca_

Why was he going to the beach with Becca? I shouldn't care though. It wasn't like we were dating. It wasn't like we had made actual plans. I hit reply. _Oh cool_

Oliver texted me back again right away. _Yeah she texted me this morning and asked if i wanted to go_

I put my phone aside and layed back on the couch. I was stupid to think he could have possibly liked me. Becca was way prettier and more his type...I guess.

I turned the tv on and flipped through the channels. I was home alone for the day with nothing to do. Plus, my best friend was off with some slutty girl. Woo hoo.

xx

That night, Oliver called Lilly. "Hello?" Lilly answered her phone.

"Hey, Lillay, what's goin' on?" Oliver asked.

"Uh nothing, just doing homework." Lilly responded in a bored voice.

"Oh...fun." Oliver replied.

"Yeah..it's not like I had anything better to do today." Lilly sighed.

"You sound kind of mad." Oliver said.

"Nope. Just bored." Lilly answered.

"Okay." Oliver replied, not quite believing it. "So what did you do today?"

"Pretty much nothing. Watched mindless tv and did homework and laundry." Lilly explained. "What did you do?"

"Well hung out with _Becca_ who totally wants Smokin Oken back." Oliver answered.

"Wow awesome...so I have to go, though. I'm working on an essay." Lilly replied.

"Alright, have fun." Oliver said.

"Uh huh, bye." Lilly hung up.

Oliver hung up his phone a little confused. Lilly seemed upset about something. Maybe it was something to do with Miley...he thought about it. Then he just decided he'd see how she was tomorrow.

xx

I know it was short again, sorry. Anyway I kind of want to bring Miley back in, but I'm not sure how I want to do it. I'll try to post more soon. Leave reviews and let me know if you've got ideas or just what you thought.


	6. Friends?

Chapter 6

xx

It was Monday morning, Lilly had briefly talked with Oliver when she got to school and then she had to go to English. The teacher got in front of class and started talking. "Ok, class first thing this morning, I want you to partner up." She walked down an aisle. "Lilly, I don't think Miley has a partner yet." She pointed.

Lilly sighed. "Ok." She pulled a chair up to Miley's seat.

"Hey." Miley said, like nothing was wrong.

"Hi." Lilly replied dully.

"So what's new with you?" Miley asked.

"Not a whole lot. So...why are you talking to me?" Lilly questioned.

"Lilly, I'm sorry we haven't been talking. It's just that I don't want Amber and Ashley to tell everyone my secret." Miley replied.

"Right." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I wish we could just hang out again." Miley said. "I miss hanging out with you."

Lilly wanted to say she didn't but she really did miss hanging out with Miley. "Yeah.."

"So hey, you should meet me at my house after school." Miley replied.

"I guess." Lilly shrugged.

"Great." Miley smiled.

They started working on their assignment and finished right before class got done. The rest of the day they didn't really say much to each other. "Hey, Lilly, we're walking home together, right?" Oliver asked.

"Of course. Why would you even ask?" Lilly answered.

"You've been quiet today, I just thought you were mad at me or something." Oliver replied.

"Nope, not mad." Lilly thought about if she wanted to tell him about her talk with Miley. She decided against it, though. At least for now.

"Oh, ok. So what are you doing tonight?" Oliver asked as they walked toward Lilly's house.

"I have to work on an assignment and then my mom gave me some other things to do." Lilly lied. "What about you?"

"I'm meeting Becca at the beach again." Oliver replied.

Lilly fought the urge to say something. "Have fun."

"Thanks." Oliver answered awkwardly.

It got quiet as they approached Lilly's house. "Well text me later." Lilly said to Oliver.

Oliver smiled. "Will do." He waved as she went up to her house, and then he started walking to his own house.

Lilly set her backpack down when she got inside and walked into the living room where her mom was sitting. "Hey, mom, I'm going to go hang out with Miley."

"That's great, honey. Have fun." Heather replied.

"Yep, I'll be back later." Lilly left out the back door and crossed the beach to go to Miley's.

When she got to Miley's she knocked on the door. Miley opened it. "Hey."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing really, I just sat down to watch some tv. Want to go up to my room to hang out?" Miley offered.

"Ok." Lilly agreed. She followed Miley up to her room. It felt like things were almost normal between them again. "So what's been going on with you?"

"Concerts, school, you know." Miley explained.

"Having fun being friends with the _popular _kids?" Lilly asked.

"I sort of regret it now." Miley replied.

Lilly half smiled, sympathetically. "Yeah."

"So what's going on with you, there has to be something." Miley said.

There was something. She had been dying to tell someone, but she couldn't tell her best friend, Oliver, and she couldn't tell her mom. "Actually...yeah, but you have to swear you won't tell anyone."

"I swear." Miley grinned. "This has to be good."

"Well..I think I like.." Lilly paused. "Oliver."

"No way!" Miley started laughing.

Lilly gave her a look. "Sorry I told you."

"No! I mean it's just funny. I saw it coming." Miley replied.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.

"You guys have been so close forever." Miley answered. "I could always sort of tell you liked him too."

"I guess that's all thats new with me, though." Lilly replied.

They kept talking about other things and Lilly ended up leaving a couple hours later for dinner.

xx

I'll try to update soon, but leave reviews.


	7. Everyone

Chapter 7

xx

Lilly got home and her mom was there. "Oh, honey, Oliver called. He wants you to call him back."

"Ok.." Lilly went up to her room and called Oliver on her cell phone.

"Hello?" Oliver answered the phone.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lilly asked.

"Were you at Miley's?" Oliver answered. "That's what your mom said."

"Yeah...she invited me in class today." Lilly responded.

"Oh, how was that?" Oliver questioned.

"Fine, how was the beach with Becca?" Lilly replied.

"Ugh, well I got there early and she was with another guy. You know Brian from Algebra." Oliver answered.

"Brainy Brian with Becca?" Lilly asked.

"Ha ha." Oliver responded.

"Sorry, that's lame. I can't say I didn't see her doing that though. She's kind of a slut." Lilly replied.

"Yeah, well I have homework to do. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Oliver said.

"See ya." Lilly answered. "And forget about Becca, she's not worth it. She doesn't deserve someone like you." Lilly thought about what she had just said for a minute.

"Ok, well I gotta go now. Bye." Oliver hung up.

Lilly sighed and hung her phone up too. She got off her bed and started looking through her closet for an outfit to wear the next day. She decided on a pair of blue jeans, a long lacy black tank top, and a white tunic v neck t-shirt.

xx

The next morning Lilly did her hair and got dressed. She put on a little makeup and waited for Oliver, so they could walk to school together. Lilly was just slipping on a pair of flats, when Oliver walked in. "Sup, Lillay?"

"Just ready to go now." Lilly answered.

"Cool." Oliver replied. "Ohhh did your mom make muffins?" He went and grabbed two off the plate on the counter.

Lilly laughed. "Yeah. Let's go."

Oliver followed Lilly out the door and then they started walking towards the school. "Why do you look different today?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know." Lilly shrugged.

"You look like you did when you started dating Kyle. Do you have a boyfriend?" Oliver asked.

"No..." Lilly answered. "You sound like my mom."

"Sorry." Oliver replied. They walked into the school. "Oh, there's Miley."

Miley saw them and walked with Amber and Ashley into the cafeteria, ignoring Lilly and Oliver.

"What's with her?" Oliver asked. "I thought you were good now."

"Me too." Lilly replied, confused.

"Oh well." Oliver said. "I have to stop at my locker before first hour. I'll see you later."

"See you later." Lilly waved and went to her own locker.

xx

Miley, Amber, and Ashley sat down at a table in the cafeteria. "So what did you do last night?" Amber asked Miley.

"Actually, I hung out with Lilly." Miley replied.

"Ew, why?" Amber asked.

"Her outfit _was_ kind of cute today." Ashley interrupted.

"Ashley!" Amber snapped.

"Sorry, I mean it was totally awful." Ashley corrected herself.

"Why were you hanging out with her now?" Amber asked Miley.

"I wanted to get some dirt on her." Miley grinned.

"Oh, that's good. Did you find anything out?" Amber asked.

"I heard that she likes Oliver." Miley replied.

"No way!" Amber exclaimed.

Miley nodded. "Isn't that funny?"

Ashley looked to Amber. "I thought you said Lilly didn't like boys."

"That was just a rumor we started about her, remember?" Amber questioned. "Duh."

"Oh." Ashley replied, still confused.

"So, we have to tell everyone." Amber said to Miley.

"Everyone?" Miley asked.

"Of course, it's too good to keep a secret." Amber replied.

Miley felt a little guilty. "Well..."

"It's either her secret or yours." Amber said quietly.

"Her's." Miley responded quickly.

"Thought so." Amber smirked.

The bell rang letting them know it was time for class. "See you later." Miley waved to them. They waved back and went to class.

xx

Leave a review, I don't get many reviews on this story, so I don't know how you guys like it. I'll try to post more soon.


	8. Secret Friends

Chapter 8

xx

Miley got into English and sat near Lilly. When the teacher gave them time in their groups again, Miley turned around. "So what are we working on now?"

"Wait a minute, first off...what was with you this morning?" Lilly crossed her arms.

"Well...talking to you would make Amber mad and she might tell my secret." Miley answered.

"Look, I don't want to be secret friends with you or whatever. Let's get this assignment done." Lilly replied. She didn't say much of anything to Miley after that.

When class was over, Lilly went right to her next class, Biology. She sat by herself at a table near the back. Before class started Sarah came over to Lilly's table. "Is it true?" Sarah asked.

"Is what true?" Lilly questioned.

"Are you in love with Oliver?" Sarah responded.

"What?!" Lilly asked. "Where did you hear that?"

"I heard from Jessica, who heard from Katie, who heard from Amber and Ashley." Sarah answered.

"Are you kidding me?" Lilly questioned. "I have to go."

"Is it true?" Sarah asked.

Lilly took her bag and her books and went to her locker to drop it off. Then she started walking and ran into Miley. "Good, I was going to look for you."

"Oh really?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, why the hell did you tell Amber and Ashley what I told you?" Lilly questioned.

"Well..." Miley started to explain.

"I don't even want to hear it. Thanks a lot for humiliating me and probably costing me the only friend I have left." Lilly stormed to the office.

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked.

"I need to go home." Lilly replied. "I feel sick."

"You'll just need to call your mother, so I know you have her permission." The secretary responded.

Lilly called her mom and let her talk to the secretary and then she started walking home. Her mom called her cell phone. "Honey, why did you leave early?"

"I told you, I feel sick." Lilly answered.

"You seemed fine this morning." Heather replied.

"I'm not." Lilly snapped.

"Ok, well I'll be home around 5 or 6 this evening." Heather said. "Be sure to find some food."

"I will, bye." Lilly replied.

"Bye." Heather added before they hung up.

Lilly walked into her house and layed on the couch. She let out the tears she had been holding back on the way home. Then she fell asleep for awhile.

When Lilly woke up, it was lunchtime, so she decided to make herself a grilled cheese. She heard her phone beep and walked over to see who she had a text message from. It was Oliver. _Hey lilly where are you?_

Lilly decided he must not have heard yet. She hit reply. _I felt sick..came home_ She went back to the pan and flipped her grilled cheese. Then, a minute later, put it onto a plate.

When she sat back down on the couch, her phone beeped again. _Mind if i come over? Id rather not go to algebra to see brian.._

Lilly sighed. She didn't know if she wanted Oliver to come over. Maybe he knew and he was coming over to tell her he didn't like her anymore. Regardless she hit reply. _Sure_

She finished eating pretty quickly and then she went upstairs to clean up a little. She looked into the mirror and saw her makeup smeared and her hair was messy from when she slept. She brushed her hair and washed the makeup smudges off her face. She put her hair into a ponytail. Then she went to her room and left her black tank top on and put on a pair of denim bermuda shorts.

Lilly went downstairs when she heard a knock at the door. "Hey." She said after she opened the door.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Oliver asked.

"I just ate and before that I had a nap." Lilly responded. She led him into the house. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing really." He sat down on the couch with Lilly. "So why did you come home early?"

"I didn't feel well." Lilly pulled her knees up to her chest as she watched what was on the tv.

"That's too bad." Oliver answered. "So do you have any food?" He grinned.

Lilly smiled. "I think there might be some meatballs and potatoes in the fridge from yesterday."

"Sweet." Oliver went to the fridge and took the plate and a fork. Then he started eating it cold.

"So how were your first half of classes for today?" Lilly asked.

"Boring. I had to work with chatterbox Sarah in History." Oliver replied.

Lilly's heart dropped. "Oh...? What did she have to say?"

"A lot, I ignored most of it." Oliver answered.

"But she didn't say...you didn't hear...?" Lilly tried to ask without giving anything away.

"Well she mentioned something about you, but I didn't know if I believed it or not." Oliver replied.

"What was it?" Lilly asked, even though she was sure she already knew.

"It's kind of dumb of me to mention...but, she said that you like me." Oliver explained awkwardly.

"Oh." Lilly replied.

He didn't mention that he heard most of the school talking about it. "Is it true?"

xx

I'll update as soon as I can, leave me reviews, though.


	9. Not Weird

Sorry about the wait, and I'm also sorry that it's just kind of boring. I feel like I had good ideas for this story but couldn't go anywhere with it. Anyway I'm going to try and continue to pick it up. Let me know what you think though. Maybe you have other suggestions.

Chapter 9

xx

Lilly bit her lip. She wanted to lie, but then she knew she wouldn't ever have an opportunity like this to tell him again. "It's true. I'm sorry if you hate me now.."

Oliver looked at her for a second. "Lilly, why would I hate you?"

"Because, I just told you I like you in more than a friendly way." Lilly replied. "That's supposed to be weird."

"It's not weird." Oliver said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.

Oliver's phone started ringing. He didn't want to answer it, but he pulled it out anyway. It was his mom. "Hello?" Lilly could hear his mom yelling something about school. "Ok, I'll be there. Bye."

"Your mom?" Lilly questioned.

"Yeah, she's pissed. She found out I left early." Oliver replied. "Sorry, I'll call you later."

"Ok, bye." Lilly watched as he left. She wondered what he was about to say before his phone had rung. Did he like her back?

Lilly sat back down on the couch and watched tv. She hadn't heard from Oliver yet when her mom got home. "Hey, honey, do you feel better?"

"Uh yeah, mom, thanks." Lilly nodded.

"Good, I brought lasagna for supper." Heather set it on the kitchen table. "I'm going to go shower."

"Ok." Lilly waited til her mom went upstairs. Then she went and grabbed a piece of the lasagna.

xx

Oliver got home. "Sorry, I had to talk to Lilly."

"I don't care what you say, Mister. I was working and I got a call from the school saying you weren't in class." His mother crossed her arms.

"Well some people were spreading rumors about Lilly, I just had to go to her house to make her feel better." Oliver explained.

His mom knew that they had always been there for eachother. "Fine, but you should have called me first. Now I'm taking your phone away for a week."

"But how can I call you if my phone is taken away?" Oliver asked, confused. He handed her the phone.

"Don't worry, you won't be going anywhere either." She answered.

"Ok." Oliver replied.

"Now go upstairs and study or something. I have to go back to work." His mother ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Oliver took his backpack and went up to his room.

Instead of taking anything out, he sat down on his bed. He couldn't believe Lilly admitted that she liked him. Now he had to tell her how he felt. He couldn't call her now, he'd have to talk to her at school the next day. It would be awkward, though, with everyone around and they all knew.

xx

That was a really, really short chapter, but I wanted some feedback before I wrote too much more. Anyway, I might post more soon.


End file.
